We're As Normal As Normal Can Be
by EarlyMorningMassacre
Summary: Sometimes it's the most inconvenient situations that can lead to the strangest and most interesting friendships.


Mitchel was actually debating about what kind of dog was tangling itself around its owner's legs and then going the other way in a bored manner. It looked like a puppy possibly and Samoyed by the looks of it. All he really knew for sure was that it was fat and fluffy. But it was just about as bored as he was so, go figure.

He had been here for actually quite some time, Cam had suggested taking Lily to the park for some 'social time' with 'normal' people or in this case kids. Of course, Mitchel had been on the opposing side stating that she interacted with children at school enough as it was, Cam had overruled him with about three words and some bribing, really quite easily.

So, now he was sitting on a bench at the park watching whatever entertained him, his husband had left only three to five minutes earlier to go look at something in the shop across the street. His exact words were, 'Oh my god, look at that! Oh, wouldn't that look great on Lily?' Making wild hand gestures throughout this, of course, Mitch was still wondering what the man was talking about, but he had learned not to ask so he just let the man go.

He figured that it was some sort of really cute looking shirt or outfit of some kind, otherwise, he had no idea. Mitchel just knew he had to watch Lily all alone now, having a minor heart attack every time she fell, tripped, walked or even opened her mouth to say something with the other children. God, he was such a worrier… even he admitted it.

Currently, Lily was playing with a boy a bit older than her with messy blonde hair, wearing a light blue tee-shirt and brown-tan shorts. He had also noticed another boy around the same age with bright red, no practically blood red, messy hair who interacted with them once and a while from the grass to the left. Oddly enough, though from Mitch's angle, he could see something on the boy's face that looked like a scar of some sort.

He was a bit odd; he seemed to be a bit younger than the blonde but had a much calmer demeanor and rarely ever ran around with the other two. All he really did was yell a quip to the blonde one that produced a glare or a rise from him. Lily, being the 'I don't take this stuff' one actually yelled something back which apparently had startled the red-head. He hadn't spoken since.

Mitch turned around in the bench eyeing the direction his husband had run off hoping to at least see that he was coming back, to no avail. How long did it take Cameron to buy or at the very least, look at the 'adorable' thing he saw? The red-head sighed, tapping his fingers on the back of the bench before turning back to the playground setting. He didn't see Lily, for a moment he passed it as she had simply moved around.

Mitchel scanned the grounds, too pale, not a girl, too short, too young, not the right hair color… where's Lily? He looked to the left; the red-headed boy had moved from his spot and was making his way to the swing glider. The red-head turned his attention to the immediate area and noticed Lily crouching over the blonde she had previously been playing with, currently on the ground just kind of lying there.

Oh god, oh shit, what happened, Mitchel got up and strode over to the scene, please, please, please, I don't want to have to deal with this alone. Where the hell are these kids' parents?

Of course, he hadn't noticed that other man making his way to the same exact area at the same exact speak. Not until they collided, just his luck. All he really saw was a flash of a really dark blue and a yellow tie before impacting the mulch-covered ground. Mitchel felt like he hit a rock, a very tall rock, but a rock. Ouch, that hurt, "I'm s'rry!" Mitchel squinted and opened his eyes.

He was met with a very tall man with blonde hair, wiry glasses, a terrifying facial expression and wearing something along the lines of businessman clothes. Although by the looks of it the man had shed his jacket sometime earlier. The next thing he saw was a shorter man wearing a vest rushing past both of them yelling something along the lines of, Peter?

The taller man reached down, hand outstretched hoping to help Mitchel up. The red-head graciously took the man's hand and leaped to his feet with a yank of the ox's arm. Mitchel looked around for a moment, slightly disoriented from impact and found the man that had ran past them earlier frantically getting the blonde child up from the ground.

Lily looked like she was about to cry while the red-headed boy was on the ground laughing his butt off. The taller man jogged over with Mitchel running over in tow. "Peter, Peter, Peter!" The shorter man looked like he was having some type of meltdown as his son? Getting up from the mulch, gripping his bloody nose as the blonde forced the younger's fingers away from his face.

Mitchel waltzed over to Lily who had tears in her eyes as her father came up to her. "It was an accident… I was chasing him when he ran into the pole!" The red-head took his daughter by the shoulders to try and calm her down.

"It's okay Lily it was just an accident." Mitch looked over to the other two, one of which sounded like he was having another meltdown.

"Oletko kunnossa? Mihin sattuu? Berwald, tänne! Onko päätäsi satuttaa? Kuinka monta sormea olen pintansa? Berwald mielestäni hän on aivotärähdy!" The man spouted while the taller, much better-composed one was trying to calm him down.

"Tino," he watched his frantic 'wife' with a calm expression as Peter became semi aware of his surroundings again. The boy blinked a couple times while the red-headed boy watched with a small amount of concern getting over his laughing fit. It was at this moment that he heard Cameron approach with a boisterous, "It's alright people, and I speak Spanish!"

Cam ran over to the man, "Señor, ahora tiene que calmar la llama."

The other man apparently named Berwald, gave Cam and strange look as did the other one named Tino. "En puhu Espanjan Oletko hullu amerikkalainen! Tunne kielet paskiainen!" Tino ground out with a ferocity that would scare away a lion.

"L'angu'age Tino." Berwald mumbled while Cam simply stared for a couple moments before whispering to Mitchel, "What'd he say?"

Mitch sighed, "He said; language Tino."

Cameron mouthed an 'O' and was about to say something else before Tino frantically yelled, "Peter, oletko kunnossa? "

"Mum," Peter spoke up; the Fin looked like a deer in headlights, "English."

Tino stared at his son for a moment before hitting his own head with the back of his hand. "Sorry Peter, forgot there for a second, are you okay?"

Sealand removed his hand from his nose wiping away the blood, "Yeah, I'm fine, it stopped bleeding a bit ago."

Finland sighed in relief, "Oh, thank god," the Fin looked around and noticed people stopping and staring at the scene for a moment. Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his neck and turned to the man he had previously told off.

Cameron was at the moment knelt down near his husband and hugging his daughter like a teddy bear. Tino smiled, "Sorry about that, just a little craziness on my part!"

"Sí señor," Cam blurted out as Mitch rubbed his temples.

Tino gave a very slow blink and turned to Sweden who was being racked with laughter. Peter was attempting not to burst into laughter as well while Ladonia… Ladonia was somewhere picking flowers possibly. The Fin sighed, "I was not speaking Spanish that was actually Finnish, just to be clear."

"Well, that explains why I had no idea what you were saying." The male shook his head and gave Lily one last hug and got up from the ground. Mitch did the same while Tino helped Peter up and Berwald got to his full height.

Finland gave a nervous laugh as he gave Peter one last glance to check him over. "So… I believe I should introduce myself." He stuck out his hand to Cam who had started to take it but was interrupted by Mitch. "I'm Mitchel, you can call me Mitch," gesturing to the others. "This is my husband Cam and our daughter Lily."

Smiling the redhead glanced at the scary looking man behind him, he looked less murderous now. "I'm Tino, this is my son Peter and that's my husband Berwald, we're on a business trip from Sweden and took Lance and Peter along."

"And Hana," Sealand smiled gleefully.

Tino corrected himself, "Yes and Hana…"

Finland then paused with a thoughtful look on his face as something dawned on him. "Um, Ber, where's Hana?" Sweden turned around and pointed to the white, fluffy ball of fur that was currently tormenting a tied up French bulldog.

"Looks l'ke she's h'ving fun." The Swede deadpanned.

Peter giggled at the bulldog's attempts to get out of its leash and take down its tormentor with no avail. The white dog only barked and jumped around happily. "Mitch, isn't that?"

"Yes," was all the redhead muttered before he saw Gloria strut her way towards the two dogs.

Stella was barking her head off at the Samoyed who only panted and happily hopped away. Gloria trekked up and began snarling at the dog, "Aye, why you torment Stella you fluffy little chucho!?"

Hana looked up at the Colombian with interest before simply jumping up and down and panting, like a normal dog would. Gloria waved at the white fur ball, "Aye, shoo chucho!"

Hana barked a bit and looked back at her owners. "Maybe you should go get her?" Tino smiled while Berwald gave a small frown at the dog's actions.

Sweden walked to the Colombian while Mitch tried to possibly intervene. The red-head looked to Cam and to Tino, "Um, I'll go with… I happen to know her a little." He took off after like a bolt mumbling something about long legged men.

Cam put his hand on his hip, "Well this has been an interesting day." The man then jumped, "Oh, I forgot to go get that dress that I found in the store!" He sighed, "Oh well it'll be there tomorrow."

Cameron smiled at Tino who was cleaning the rest of the blood off of Peter's face. "At least you didn't find a saw this time." Sealand laughed, "You should have seen Gil's face!"

"It wasn't that funny; besides getting a call about something like that when it's two in the morning is not necessarily nice or convenient." Cam ogled at the conversation.

"He called Uncle Lukas by accident the first time, though, but Uncle Mathias picked up." Tino gave a strange look and rubbed his eyes, how convenient.

A few moments later Berwald returned with Hana and a slightly ruffled Mitch behind him. "So how'd it go?" Cam beamed.

Mitch gave a pouty look, "Absolutely fantastic."

"He g't chewed out by the wom'n." Mitch rubbed his temples at the man's words as Cam snorted in amusement.

Lily exchanged some small talk with Peter before abruptly turning it into a game of tag off and on while her fathers had a small conversation. As if the moment couldn't get any wilder Berwald suddenly heard a very familiar voice. "Berry, Berwald, Tino… Va… Vain… Oxenstierna? Hej, Lukey, did Tino ever change his last name!?"

Sweden turned around to see Mathias and Lukas not too far from them. Mathias, of course, slightly ahead of the Norwegian wildly gesturing around looking for them. Tino, noticing this waved at the distracted Dane, Denmark perked up and ran over like an over excited puppy.

Jumping into the air he trapped Berwald in one of his 'bone crushing' hugs, his feet off the ground. Berwald barely even staggered, Mitch blinked rapidly at the appearance of the other male. "G't off me Mathi's," The man grumbled.

The Dane smiled brightly and hopped down from the towering male. Tino hugged the red-shirted man and smiled at the Norwegian not too far off, "Mathias, Cameron, Mitchel, and Lily, we ran into them or rather… a turn of events that led to the acquaintanceship."

Denmark extended his hand and vigorously shook Mitch's with the undying smile still plastered on his face. He moved to Cameron who passed, eyeing his muscles and deciding it was best not to take a gamble. What was the most surprising was when Mathias knelt down and bowed to Lily like a princess.

With one arm behind his back and the other, holding her hand the spiky haired man spoke chivalrously. "And a pleasure to meet you as well ma 'dam," silently asking for permission, he kissed her hand and stood still bowing before straightening. Lily being the princess she practically was, giggled and smiled sweetly at her supposed 'knight'.

Cameron laughed, "Well you're a great actor Mathias! I wish I could bring you into my play or at least the drama department."

Mathias paused as Lukas gave a small huff, "You should see him with Elizabeta. I think he's just getting old."

The Dane snapped around, "I am not, besides, this is coming from you, Mister…" Denmark was turning slightly red before finishing, "Thirty-four?"

Cam scoffed, "There's no way he's thirty-four he's at the most twenty-five!"

The Dane mumbled something under his breath along the lines of, "Glad you think so."

Mitchel looked around and noticed that they were still standing in the middle of the playground still. "You know we should probably find a better place to be."

All six men nodded and found a place in the grass to hang around. Mitch smiled happily at the pair and the two others, "Well, it's been nice meeting you… maybe we could see each other again sometime? Under less unusual circumstances, maybe show you around L.A. a bit?"

Tino smiled, "That'd be great! Actually, tomorrow I think we'll be leaving around four in the afternoon and we were figuring on going to lunch somewhere, seeing as Lance will be going home tonight and Lily and Peter get along so well… mind joining us?"

Cam was the first to respond, "Oh that'd be wonderful! Are you sure, though, we're not the party animal types?"

Tino laughed again and gestured to Berwald, "Do we look like the 'party animal' type either?"

Sweden raised a brow at his 'wife's' reference. Thinking mainly about how the last time the man had drunk a bit too much vodka there were a couple incidents he'd rather not remember. Like that one time Russia had been at the bar as well and Tino decided that old scores needed to be settled right there and now, blood had been shed. Cam waved his hands around, "If you insist, might as well."

Tino took out his phone and took down Cam's number while Cameron took down Tino's number and Mathias's just in case. The five of them were going to go back to the hotel before going to see a friend of theirs that lives in the immediate area. As Mathias happily waved goodbye and somehow evaded oncoming Los Angeles traffic while crossing the road without looking, he was then hit over the back of the head for his stupidity.

Cam waved back equally as happily before turning to Mitch, "They seemed nice."

The red-head only shook his head and agreed. They seemed a bit odd, though, maybe it was just his nerves.

…TO BE CONTINUED…

What am I doing with my life…? I'm making stories with full intent to finish… like this one! Because I hate making just one shot and I get bored easily, along with prompts that just kind of explode all of their guts inside my head. My brain needed a change of pace from sad and all out sobbing to something semi-funny. So I ended up with this and another ficlet that involves Nedspa.

But anyway, a result of me being forced to watch too much Modern Family and thinking it would be funny for Mitch and Cam to interact with Sweden and Finland. Probably because of the similar family situations? I'm probably going to get called out on how… offensive this might seem I guess in some minds. Don't hurt me please, I'm fragile!

Translations(probably a lot of them are wrong, I'm so sorry):

Oletko kunnossa? Mihin sattuu? Berwald, tänne! Onko päätäsi satuttaa? Kuinka monta sormea olen pintansa? Berwald, mielestäni hän on aivotärähdy!-(Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Berwald, come here! Does your head hurt? How many fingers I'm holding up? Berwald, I think he has a concussion!)

Señor, ahora tiene que calmar la llama-Direct Translation: Lord, now has to calm the flame (Idk)

En puhu Espanjan Oletko hullu amerikkalainen!-I do not speak Spanish you crazy American!

Tunne kielet paskiainen-Know your languages you asshole

oletko kunnossa-Are you okay?

Chucho-Mutt

As always I basically own nothing of these two franchises nor any references.

~EarlyMorningMassacre~


End file.
